(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD). An LCD is composed of two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer and then the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
The liquid crystal displays include switching elements connected to each of pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, to apply voltages to the pixel electrodes by controlling the switching elements. The gate lines transmit gate signals generated by a gate driving circuit, the data lines transmit data voltages generated by a data driving circuit, and the switching elements transmit the data voltages to the pixel electrodes according to the gate signals.
The gate driver and the data driver may be mounted on the display device as an IC chip type, may be mounted on a flexible printed circuit film as a tape carrier package (TCP) type and attached to the display device, or may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Particularly, the gate driver may be integrated into one of the display panel of the liquid crystal display by forming the gate driver with the same process that is used to form the display signal lines and the switching elements.
When the gate driver is integrated into one of the display panels, the gate driver receives control signals through several wires integrated in the display panel, and the several wires may be formed with different layers.
When the different wires transmitting the control signals of the gate driver are formed with the different layers thereby intersecting and overlapping each other, a short circuit between the wires may be generated such that the reliability of the liquid crystal display as well as the gate driver may be decreased.